Homecoming
by LunettePendragon
Summary: Finally, Brittany is ready to face her past. She returns to L.A and refuses to let Alvin, or her feelings towards him, prevent her return to the music industry. Alvin doesn't understand where he went wrong, but he has always wanted to fix it. Will this former singing duo finally be able to unravel their mistakes and reclaim the relationship they once had? Aged up. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey there! For those of you who are following me for my Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction, don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. I just wanted to take a break with another fun couple to write about. A few notes about this story, the Chipmunks and Chippets are in their mid-twenties (Human Years!) and there is quite a bit of swearing. Enjoy!**

_"Are you guys sure you are up for this?" Dave asked as Ian slid the paper towards them._  
_  
"Dave, we aren't kids anymore, right Britt?" Alvin asked, handing her the pen._  
_  
"Sure. But you will be on your best behavior, right? Because you promised." Brittany countered as she began signing the contract._  
_  
"Yep. I promise. No stupid pranks."_  
_  
"Ok, because if I find a single fake bug in my dressing room I swear..."_  
_  
"No fake bugs, snakes, or any other childish pranks. Even if hearing you scream warms my heart." He teased playfully._  
_  
"Alvin..." she moaned as she handed the pen back to him._  
_  
"Kidding, kidding. No, I promise to take this seriously. Truly." He signed his name below hers and handed the pen back to Dave. "I'll show up to rehearsals. I won't be late. I won't..."_  
_  
"Steal my verses..." Brittany suggested. "Step on my feet on purpose..."_  
_  
"Put laxatives in your coffee...string your underwear out of the tour bus window...none of it. I promise."_  
_  
"Good. Break that promise and your dead, Seville." she threatened and Alvin knew she meant it._  
_  
"'Munks honor, Britt. I promise I will be ever the gentleman. I'll be so good, you'll fall in love with me."_  
_  
"HA! In your dreams, Alvin. As if I would ever fall for you!" She retorted as their siblings stepped up and signed the contract for their next big tour as well._  
_  
'Maybe' Alvin thought to himself. 'Maybe it is a dream, but I'm ready to make it come true. That I can promise.'_

***6 Years Later***

Brittany stared at the paper on Ian's desk as a flutter of butterflies ripped through her gut. Ian handed her the pen and pointed to the blank space. Her sisters' signatures were already there as well as Simon and Theodore's.

"It's a shame we can't use Chipmunks as your name, but you know how copyright laws go." Ian was saying. Brittany nodded as she scribbled out her name. It had been 5 years since she had an active singing contract. After the end of their last tour, Brittany had left the music industry behind her.

"The Chippers is close enough," she pointed out. The contract she was signing officially made her the lead singer of the group the others had formed after the breakup of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. The Chippers had been moderately successful, but without her or Alvin, the group didn't have the same amount of star power. They were viewed as a spin-off of the original group.

"Technically we could use Chipettes, you know, now that you're back," Ian added, but Brittany frowned.

"That's not fair to the boys and you know it. We are sticking with the Chippers." She handed the pen back to Ian as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but if you guys change your mind, we can always adjust the contract." Ian took the papers and filled them away in his desk. "Have you seen your sisters yet?"

"Not yet," she admitted. She had come straight to Ian's office after her plane landed. She had spent the last 5 years in New York City working on her own fashion line. The Brittany line was quite popular, but she had handed off the business to her CEO so that she could return to singing.

"Well, say hi to them when you do." He handed her a business card. "This is where we will start rehearsing next week. I've already lined up a few tv interviews. I figured we can announce your return on the first one. Keep it quiet until then."

She nodded. They had already discussed all of this on the conference calls leading up to this moment. It had taken months of planning and she had considered backing out several times. Brittany had never thought she would return to L.A, but she truly missed singing. Designing dresses just didn't give her the same satisfaction that performing did.

She thanked Ian and headed out to where a car was waiting to drive her to her sisters' apartment. She glanced over at the sign for the Jet Records Building. She smiled at the memory of when she had first arrived here in an envelope with her sisters. It was so long ago and so much had happened since then but it still felt like yesterday to her. Her driver opened the car door for her and she jumped it. She watched as the downtown buildings flew by through the window. She was back. Brittany was back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Brittany rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as the tour bus swayed gently towards the right. She hated trying to sleep on the bus. No matter how tired she was, she always had trouble falling asleep. She listened to her sister's gentle breathing the small bunks above her. One of the boys, Theo most likely, was snoring in the bunks across the aisle. Sighing, she pulled back the curtain of the bunk and jumped to the floor._  
_  
'Tea, perhaps,' she thought as she silently made her way towards the front part of the bus where she could make a cup. 'Maybe then I can finally sleep.' _  
_  
The sliding door made a soft creak as she pushed it aside revealing the living area of the bus. The lights were off, but the gentle glow of the tv filled the room. She rolled her eyes when she saw Alvin sitting on the leather couch. His eyes were wide and panicked, like a kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. His cheeks were stuffed with what Brittany assumed where cheeseballs given the bright orange crumbs that littered the front of his red hoodie with its signature yellow 'A' on the front. Scattered around him were several candy wrappers, an empty soda can, and more than a fair amount of crumbs. Brittany took a deep breath and simply jumped up onto the counter where there was a Keurig and cups. Alvin was a slob, always had been, and Brittany felt that she should just be used to it by now. _  
_  
"You're not going to say anything?" He asked as she pushed one of the coffee mugs into place._  
_  
"About what?" she countered, carefully selecting a bag of Chamomile tea to add to the cup._  
_  
"Uh...the mess?"_  
_  
"Would me saying anything make any difference?" she asked, turning on the Keuring and patiently waiting for her tea, her back towards the messiest chipmunk ever. Alvin didn't answer, but after a moment, she heard a rustling sound. Glancing over at Alvin, she watched in amazement as he threw wrappers into the trash. By the time her tea was ready, he was sweeping up the last of the crumbs. Somewhat impressed, Brittany carefully filled one of the chipmunk sized teacups and carried it over to the couch and took a seat. Gently blowing on the tea, she looked up and started watching the prank show that was playing on the tv. Alvin had the tv muted, but the subtitles were on. _  
_  
Suddenly, however, the channel changed and she was now watching QVC. She looked around and spied Alvin scooping out his own cup of tea; the remote resting on the counter beside him._  
_  
"You don't want to watch this," she commented, not sure what Alvin was up to. He shrugged his shoulders as he came over and sat down beside her._  
_  
"No, but you do." His face was serious as he took a sip of the tea. As he swallowed he made a face and turned toward Brittany. "This tastes like grass."_  
_  
"Chamomile is a flower actually," she corrected, holding in the small giggle that was forming in her chest._  
_  
"Still tastes like shit, Britt." He muttered, taking another sip._  
_  
Brittany's shoulders shook with a small amount of laughter and she smiled. Leaning back into the couch, she turned her attention back to the tv. She watched as the ladies modeled a selection of necklaces and rings, but she found herself thinking about Alvin. True to his word, he hadn't pulled a single stunt in the first two weeks of the tour. In fact, he had been kind towards her and the rest of the crew. True, they had often gone back and forth with a few zingers, but it had all been in good humor and fun. _  
_  
She glanced over at her companion and took in the sight. He was leaning back against the couch, just like her, sipping tea that he hated, or so he said and watching a channel that Brittany knew bored him to tears. Yet, he was doing it all without complaint and without her asking. She turned her attention back to the show and smiled. She liked this side of Alvin. The side that was caring and thoughtful. The side that wasn't a jerk._  
_  
Brittany felt her eyes growing heavy as she finished the last of her tea. She couldn't even remember what was for sell on the tv anymore as her eyes finally began to close. Someone took the cup from her hands before she could drop it. The action stirred her from her almost sleep just enough for her to realize Alvin was setting both empty cups to the side. _  
_  
"Thank you," she muttered as sleep began to take her once more. She felt an arm wrap around her as Alvin pulled her to his chest. The part of her that was still awake knew that she shouldn't lay on him, but the other part, which was exhausted from their long day, pointed out that Alvin's soft hoodie was much more comfortable than the firm mattress of her bunk._  
_  
"When did you get to be so nice?" she asked as she snuggled in closer._  
_  
"Little by little," he said. "Since the day I met you."_  
_  
Brittany wasn't sure if the last part was real or if it was a dream as sleep finally took its hold._


	3. Chapter 3

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Alvin screamed at the screen as he pressed rapidly on the remote. A knock on the door made him jump and his character died on the screen. "Really, Dave? Really?"

He pulled off the headphones and opened the bedroom door. Dave was standing there finishing off his tie.

"What?" he asked, a little too harsh.

"I just came to tell you that I'm heading out. Last chance to come with me." Dave answered calmly.

"I already told you that I don't want to go," Alvin said behind gritted teeth. It wasn't the first time that the Chippers had a television appearance and he didn't see why Dave had kept trying to get him to go to this one.

"Alright. I just wanted to double check. They will be on channel 3 if you want to tune it." Dave said with a slight smile. Alvin moaned. He knew that face. It was the face of Dave telling him to do it without actually telling him to.

"Fine," he said, giving in. Alvin didn't want to listen to any crap Dave would give him later if he didn't watch. "I'll watch it, ok?"

"They'll be on at eleven."

"Eleven?" Alvin glanced at the clock. It wasn't even seven 'o clock yet. "Why are you going this early?"

"Rehearsal," he explained with a shrug. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "They are going to perform a song."

"Sure, alright. Because they can't do a simple song without hours of rehearsal." He knew very well that his brothers and their girlfriends only need 30 minutes tops before going live.

"Let's just say that it's a special occasion," Dave added as he turned to leave. "Eleven, don't forget."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he muttered as he shut the door. Alvin picked up the headphones and restarted the game. Glancing around the room, he took in all the dirty clothes and food wrappers littering the floor and Alvin felt the floor of his stomach fall through the floor. Dave always complained about Alvin being a slob when he looked into the chipmunk's room. But Dave hadn't said anything. Not a single word. Something was up and Alvin had no clue what it was. He put down the remote and went over to the alarm clock beside his bed. He quickly set it for 10:50. Whatever was going on, it clearly had to do something with the Chippers announcing their next concert.

***Meanwhile***

"Cut, cut, CUT!" Ian screamed. Brittany and the others froze in their spots. "Brittany, come here. The rest of you go get some water."

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked over to where Ian was standing.

"What is it now, Ian?" she asked, annoyed.

"Come on, Brittany! Where is that sassiness your known for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ian. It's been a minute since I performed. I'm doing the best I can!" she argued, feeling her temper rising. She knew that she wasn't performing at the level she had been 5 years ago but she didn't know what else to do.

"Maybe I can help," Simon said from behind her.

"FINE!" Ian cried as he threw his hands in the air. "I don't care! Just fix her!"

"Sorry, Brittany," Simon said as he handed a water bottle to her. "He's been pretty nervous about this since we first pitched the idea."

Brittany took the water and nodded. They had been talking about her returning and joining the Chippers for months. Ian had every right to be nervous. The Chippers had never been a huge success and it had been over a year since their last performance. Even their albums were now out of production. Reviving the group was a risky business move, but they all agreed that as long as Brittany joined them it would turn out well.

"You know what you have to do, right?" he asked with a knowing smile. Brittany's stomach turned into knots.

"No," she said sternly.

"No one will know," Simon pointed out. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but this is the perfect song to channel all that into."

Brittany frowned at him. She hated it when someone besides her was right.

"He doesn't deserve a song," she muttered.

"I know my brother's an idiot, but this isn't about him. It's about you. Think about the words Brittany."

The tallest of the chipmunks smiled at her. Simon had always been the smartest one of the bunch. Brittany sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Fine," she said, giving in although she hated it. "I'll do it."

"Sorry, I'm late!" A new voice rang out in the rehearsal area. For a moment, Brittany forgot her troubles as a familiar face walked through the door. Their conflicting schedules had prohibited Brittany from seeing Dave Seville since returning to L.A. two weeks ago.

"Dave!" she cried as she ran to him. He quickly picked her up and gave her a gentle hug.

"It's good to see you too, Brittany. How was New York?" Dave asked.

"Oh, it's fine, but it's nothing like being home." She admitted. He put her down and quickly said hi to the others. Ian called for them to take their places, but Brittany hesitated.

"Um, Dave? About...about Alvin..." she said as she tried to figure out exactly what she wanted to ask.

"He doesn't know you're here. I didn't think it was my place to tell him."

"Thanks, Dave. Do you...do you know if he'll be watching?"

"No promises." He said with a slight smile. "But I have a feeling he will be. Especially after I _didn't_ chide him about the tornado that hit his room."

Brittany could help but chuckle, knowing that sometimes the best way to get what you wanted out of Alvin was to not get onto him for something you normally would. Dave had a way of always making her feel better. He was like a father to her and always had been. Even through her falling out with Alvin, he had been there for her. He was the one that actually suggested the break from L.A and the music industry. She was grateful to him in more ways than she could count.

"Brittany!" Ian hollered and the chipette quickly took her place. "Alright, from the top."

This time, Brittany focused on the words of the song. She focused on everything that had happened. All the pain and hurt burned in her chest, but her voice rang out with all the strength inside her. If Alvin was watching tonight, she wanted to make her message loud and clear. This was her time. She was a rock star and she wouldn't let his immaturity and stupidity take that away from her. Not again. Not after she had finally found the courage to return.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alvin leaned against the wall as he watched Brittany perform on stage. He smiled as she twirled around, voice belting out in her classic rock-star fashion. _  
_  
"She's definitely on fire tonight," Simon mentioned. "Makes me wonder if something happened last night."_  
_  
Alvin was thankful that the backstage area was dark as a small blush formed on his cheeks. He hadn't intended to end up sleeping on the couch with Brittany in his arms, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. Thankfully, it had been Simon who walked in on the scene and not Dave or, worse, Brittany's sisters. Alvin had carefully slid out from beneath the sleeping Chipette and headed out of the bus with Simon to avoid the awkwardness that was sure to have taken place if Brittany had woken up while cuddling with him. He had always known that there was a deep sense of friendship underneath all the bickering and fighting they had endured while growing up, but he hadn't realized just how deep his feelings were for the chipette was until shortly before they agreed to go on tour again. _

_"I'm sure it was nothing," Alvin told his brother, "She's just a good performer, always has been."_  
_  
"Sure, Alvin," his brother said as he adjusted his glasses. "It has absolutely nothing to do with how you have been dotting on her this entire tour."_  
_  
"I'm just being nice," he argued, knowing that his brother had caught him red-handed. He had been dotting on her. Alvin simply couldn't get enough of her smile so he had been going out of his way to make sure she was happy. Last night's cuddle had only encouraged him more to continue his efforts. Now, it seemed, Brittany might harbor some of the same feelings for him. The thought of the possibility made Alvin's heart pound inside his chest._  
_  
"Riiiiiight," Simon said mockingly as Brittany's song finished. Simon moved off to take his place for the next number as Brittany walked towards where Alvin was standing._  
_  
"Hey Britt," he called as she sauntered past him._  
_  
"What Alvin?" she asked, looking back at him over her shoulder._  
_  
"You suck," He said, a mischevious smile on his face._  
_  
"Fuck you, Seville," she retorted. He might have been afraid that she was mad but, even in the dim backstage lighting, he could make out her smile and the soft twinkle in her eye._

_Alvin took his place center stage as the next song started. After the initial refrain, the Chipmunks were joined by the Chipettes as they sang backup while dancing with them. Brittany's small frame twirled around him, his hands lightly caressing her as she moved. It was a dance routine they had performed countless times, but this time something was new. The energy between them was magnetic and it only made their performance stronger. Soon, all Alvin could see was her and when their eyes met briefly, he knew that she felt the same way._


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm buzzed, making Alvin jump. He quickly turned it off and walked down to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cheese balls. Dragging the bowl over to the living room couch, he made himself comfortable and clicked the power button on the remote. The tv flashed on and he switched over to channel three.

A commercial was playing as he began popping cheeseballs into his mouth. After Dave had left, a feeling of guilt had persuaded him to clean his room; an activity that required hours of labor and he had worked up quite the appetite. Soon enough, the late night show came on. The host quickly introduced the Chippers. Simon did most of the talking even though Theodore, Jeanette, and Elenor were seated beside him. Since Alvin wasn't part of the group, Simon had stepped up as the lead man. He didn't have the star power of Alvin, but he still did a decent job. Over the years, the Chippers had made enough money for everyone to support themselves. His brothers even had gotten their own place not far from where Jeanette and Elenor lived.

Alvin continued eating cheeseballs as the host droned on and on about the Chippers, their history, and their new upcoming concert.

"So why now?" the host was asking, "It's been over a year since the world has heard from the Chippers, what's changed?"

"Well, we just needed some time to regroup, you know?" Simon said as the others nodded their agreement.

"Well, we are excited to see you come back."

"We are too. And we promise that this show is going to be something special."

"And I believe you have brought a little bit of that specialness with you tonight?" the host asked.

"You bet we did!" Theo cried with enthusiasm.

"You heard them folk!" the host said as the Chippers headed off the stage. "Tonight we bring you the first public performance of the Chippers in over a year!"

The crowd erupted with applause and the cameras shifted to a small stage. The music started softly and Jeanette and Elenor took center stage.

_**I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up**_  
_**I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder**_  
_**I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it**_  
_**I will survive, keep on survivin'**_  
_**  
**_The music was soft and low as they sang. Alvin ate another cheeseball wondering why this was so important to Dave. It was just another performance as far as he could tell. It wasn't even a new song. The Chipmunks and Chipettes had covered this song years ago.

The stage went dark and Simon's voice could be heard as the music began to escalate.

**_Well, uh, I'm not really buying it guys_**  
**_Let's try it with a little more 'oomf' shall we?_**  
**_  
_**It was usually Alvin's line and he couldn't help but feel the sting of not being the one to say it. He reached for another cheeseball but dropped it as soon as the stage lights flipped back on.

The live audience went crazy and Alvin's jaw dropped so low he could have sworn it hit the ground. He starred at the screen as the camera focused in on a chipette dressed in a pink sequin covered dress. Alvin couldn't believe his eyes, but as she started singing, there was no mistaking it. Alvin's heart started racing as her words came floating to him and he swallowed hard because he knew that every single word was directed at him.

**_Now that you're outta my life, I'm so much better_**  
**_You thought that I'd be weak without ya, but I'm stronger_**  
**_You thought that I'd be broke without ya, but I'm richer_**  
**_You thought that I'd be sad without ya, I love harder_**  
**_  
_**Alvin felt a rush of jealousy as Simon spun Brittany around, his hands lightly caressing her body. Of course, he knew Simon was dedicated to Jeanette, but Alvin couldn't stand to see anyone else dancing with Brittany. The others joined the pair onstage and Alvin felt relieved as Simon stepped to the side and began dancing with Jeanette while Theo danced with Elenor. Brittany stood in-between the two pairs and continued belting it out like the powerhouse she was.

**_You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, now I'm wiser!_**  
**_You thought that I'd be helpless without ya but I'm smarter_**  
**_You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, but I'm chillin'_**  
**_You thought I wouldn't sell without ya, sold nine million_**  
**_  
_**The camera panned around the group as their voices broke out into parts for the refrain. Then everyone backed off leaving Brittany front and center for the next verse. Her blue eyes held him captive as the words flew out of her, laced with emotion. Her sisters stood behind her, providing the backup vocals.

_**Wishin' you the best, pray that you are blessed**_  
_**Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness**_  
_**I'm not gon' blast you on the radio**_  
_**I'm not gon' lie on you and your family, oh**_  
_**I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines**_  
_**I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity**_  
_**You know I'm not gon' dis you on the internet**_  
_**'Cause my momma thought me better than that!**_  
_**  
**_The crowd erupted into another loud round of applause and cheers as the group returned to the refrain. Alvin was mesmerized by Brittany, just like he had been years ago. Every swish of her hair and flip of her tail sent his heart racing. By the end of the song, he felt like he was going to die. She was here. in L.A. Brittany was back. She hadn't even told him. No, she let him find out while watching live television. And with a song like that, Alvin realized that she still wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why, Britt?" he asked the image on the tv as the studio audience bursted into applause. "What did I do wrong?"

***Song Credits: I'm a Survivor, The Chipettes, 2011***


	6. Chapter 6

"YOU!" a voice cried out from behind him. Simon swallowed hard as he realized that he and Theo had just walked past the coffee shop where Alvin worked part-time. He turned slowly to see his brother in his green hat and apron that was a part of his work uniform. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!?"

"Uh, hi, Alvin," he said as he adjusted his glasses. "Um...did you see the talk show last night?"

"Well no duh! YES, I saw it. And you know what I saw, _brother_?" Alvin sneered as he got closer. Simon glanced at Theo and saw the same look of panic on his face that he was sure was on his own.

"Uh...a good...performance?" he asked, hopefully, although it was clear what Alvin wanted to talk about.

"Why the HELL did no one tell me that she was back!?"

"Uh, because you would get upset and do something stupid," Theo suggested.

"What? ME? Something stupid? I wouldn't..." Alvin's voice trailed off and Simon raised an eyebrow at him. He watched as the anger dissipated from his brother's face. He almost felt sorry for Alvin.

"Alvin, listen," Simon started, reaching out and placing a paw on Alvin's shoulder. "We wanted to tell you, honest. But you know how it is. We needed the shock of her returning for marketing. And you know how Britt is. She didn't need to see you before going on that stage last night. Not after all this time."

Alvin nodded and stared at his feet. Simon glanced back at the coffee shop and saw the manager watching them from the doorway.

"Uh, I tell you what. How about Theo and I come over for dinner tonight? We can tell you all about it, alright?"

Alvin looked up and met his eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Simon promised, "But it looks like your manager wants you back at work."

Alvin glanced over his shoulders and let out a low moan. Simon knew that Alvin had trouble holding down jobs and he had only been at the coffee shop for a few weeks.

"Yeah, I'd better get back. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Is he ok?" Theo asked after Alvin disappeared into the shop.

"No, he's not ok." Simon admitted, "He still loves her, even if he won't admit it."

"Do you think Brittany still loves him back?"

"Maybe. But she's still hurting Theo. It's gonna be a while before they can work this out."

"Yeah, but at least they are in the same city now, right?" Simon smiled at the younger chipmunk. Classic Theo; always so full of hope.


	7. Chapter 7

_Brittany sat down and leaned her back against the tree and closed her eyes. The night air was cool, but it felt good on her skin after being inside. Tonight had been the final concert of the latest tour of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Ian, as was tradition, was throwing a huge party in celebration._  
_  
"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. She opened her eyes to see Alvin standing there in front of her. She smiled and patted the ground next to her. Growing up, they had been so competitive towards each other, but ever since the Chipmunks and Chipettes starting going on tours together, they had slowly developed a deep sense of respect and admiration for each other. They were partners and friends. This last tour, Brittany had even thought that something more might have been developing between them, but she knew better than to get her hopes up. He was still Alvin Seville, after all._  
_  
"Good job, tonight." Alvin said, "And thanks for adjusting that jacket at the last minute."_  
_  
"Thank you, and you're welcome." She said, blushing slightly at the compliment. Alvin had been doing that a lot lately; making her blush. Their eyes met and she could sense that Alvin was trying to say something more than a few comments about the show. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_  
_  
"I'm just looking," he said with a slight shake of his head. _  
_  
"Take a photo, then," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You're creeping me out."_  
_  
"Sorry, but photos never do you justice. They never capture how beautiful you really are, Britt."_  
_  
Brittany felt a soft touch on her hand. Glancing down she saw that Alvin had put his hand on hers. The sensation sent a shiver of warmth straight to her heart._  
_  
"Britt...I've...I've been wanting to tell you..." He started to say. Brittany suddenly had a hard time remembering to breathe. His face was so close to hers. The world around her seemed to melt away and was replaced with the golden hue of Alvin's eyes. He leaned in closer and his lips found hers. _  
_  
His gentle kiss told her more than words ever could. She leaned into the kiss, not able to get enough. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into his strong arms. Brittany lost herself in his kiss, never wanting it to end, but then Alvin pulled back._  
_  
"I love you, Brittany," he whispered to her. "I've been wanting to tell you that I love you."_  
_  
"I love you too, Alvin," she whispered back, meaning it with every fiber of her body. She had known for some time that she had felt this way, but she never imagined that Alvin would return those feelings. His lips found hers again and every doubt she had ever had about the chipmunk vanished, replaced with the reassurance of his kiss._


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany scrolled through the comments on her social media post about her surprise return to the music industry. She had just gotten off the phone with Ian. He was ecstatic about the response their TV appearance had gotten. Reading the comments filled her with excitement. She had missed having fans doting on her, telling her how beautiful and talented she was. Then she came across a comment that chilled her to the bone.

_YAY! Brittany's back all! Now if only she and Alvin would just get together!_  
_  
_Based on the number of likes the comment had received there was a large portion of her fan base that wanted to see her hook-up with Alvin. She closed the laptop as tears stung at the back of her eyes.

Her emotions had been running wild ever since returning to L.A. Everywhere she went, she saw Alvin's face. Thankfully, she had managed to not run into him yet. Her sisters had told her where he worked and that he was still living with Dave; Brittany had made sure to avoid both locations. Still, seeing his name on the screen was enough to chase out all the happiness from inside her. The memories of it all came pouring into her mind. His golden eyes shining in the night. His strong arms holding her gently. His lips touching hers.

The doorbell rang, pulling Brittany away from the memory. She wiped her eyes and checked her face in the mirror before answering. She wasn't sure who it could be, but since her sisters were both at their day jobs, Brittany was the only one who could answer. She quickly scaled the chair next to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. As she turned the handle, the door swung open slightly. Looking up, she saw no one, but when she looked down, she saw the face that had been haunting her since her return. This time, however, it was real.

"Uh...hey, Britt." Alvin said awkwardly.

"What do _you _want?" she asked, jumping down from the doorknob.

"I...uh...heard you were back in town?"

Brittany frowned. It had been five years since they had last seen each other and they had not parted ways on good terms.

"So, what? You thought you could come over and say hi like nothing ever happened?" she asked with disdain.

"Britt, please, don't be like that. Give me a chance to say hi at least."

"Alright, fine. Hi. Now, leave me the hell alone." She reached to shut the door, but Alvin grabbed her hand. Despite her anger, the feeling of his paw on hers sent a rush of warmth straight to her heart.

"No, wait! Just...just give me a minute, alright?" He pleaded. The desperate look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat, but she pushed it aside.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Brittany asked again.

"I want to talk to you."

"Too late, Alvin. Five years too late."

"Come on, Britt! You can't just arrive in town, not tell me, and then ignore me!"

"Oh, really?" She asked, taking his words as a challenge. "Watch me!"

With that, she slammed the door in his face and quickly locked it.

"Brittany, please!" Alvin pleaded through the door. "I just want to talk!"

She ran to the bedroom and buried herself under the covers, drowning out Alvin's voice. Tears poured out of her as the old wound reopened. She grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. She hated herself for feeling this way. She hated that his face still sent her heart racing, even after all this time. She had thought she was over him, but apparently, she wasn't. And she hated how much she had missed him. How much she loved him. How much she wanted to open that door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alvin held her hand as they walked upstairs to the girls' apartment._  
_  
"You didn't have to walk me up here, you know," she said with a slight blush._  
_  
"Worried your sisters will see you?" he asked. It had been two days since Ian's party and they were just getting back from their first official date. He had picked a quiet restaurant to eat at and a romantic comedy for them to watch afterward. Alvin could tell that Brittany had been nervous when he picked her up, but after a few teasing remarks, the couple had settled into each other's company. The date had gone well with the two of them going back and forth, each making the other laugh. At the movies, Brittany hadn't pushed him away when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. In fact, she had snuggled in closer and Alvin thought it was, by far, the best part of the date. But when she didn't answer his simple question, however, he knew that she was feeling uncomfortable again._  
_  
"We don't have to tell them, you know," he said, figuring that this was the problem. "I already told you, we can take this as slow as you want to."_  
_  
"Alvin, it's not that I don't want to tell them, it's just...just..." Brittany's usual confident air was dwindling before him and he nodded sadly, picking up on what she was trying to say._  
_  
"You're not sure that this can last. That I'm really not the asshole I used to be." He finished for her. She looked up at him and he was afraid that she might start crying. She had every right to be concerned and he knew it. The actions of his youth had cast a shadow on this relationship and he hadn't yet escaped it._  
_  
"Look, Britt," he continued, "I know that I have some things to make up for. I get it. I don't deserve you and I know it. Just give me time and I'll prove myself to you. Alright? You and your sisters."_  
_  
Brittany nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly. It wasn't often that he saw Brittany feel this insecure and he knew that it was his fault._  
_  
"I love you, Britt," he added. "You're the only girl for me and I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you."_  
_  
"I love you too, Alvin," she replied, pulling back slightly so that she could look up at him, but not so far as to move out of his arms. "I really do."_


	10. Chapter 10

Alvin pushed a pea around his plate as he replayed the few days after the tour ended over and over in his mind. What had went wrong? What did he do to deserve this?

"Alvin?" Simon asked, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that you wanted us to come over and talk, but you have barely said two words since we got here." Alvin glanced between Simon and Theo. True to their word, the had come over to dinner. Dave had called to say he was going to be late, so the boys had heated up the leftover meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and peas.

"Oh, that. Um, it's alright. Like you said, Britt doesn't want to see me anyway."

"We never said she doesn't want to see you, Alvin." Simon pointed out.

"Right, but she doesn't want to see me. I know that." He admitted, not wanting to tell his brothers that he had stopped by the girls' apartment after finishing his shift. He had wanted to go over there right after seeing Brittany on television, but he didn't know what time she would get back home and he would need to be up in time to go to work.

"Alvin, give her some time. She just got back and starting to sing again...and...well...it's an adjustment."

"What happened to you two anyway?" Theo asked in his usual innocence. Alvin starred him down, but Theo didn't notice as he shoveled more potatoes into his mouth.

"Nothing!" he shouted defensively. "Nothing happened!"

"Alvin, you don't have to pretend for us. We all know something happened between the two of you." Simon said as he cut up his meatloaf. "And whatever it was, it led to Brittany leaving town."

"That's just it, Si! NOTHING HAPPENED! One day we were good, great even, and then she decided she hated me!" Alvin was breathing hard as he tried to reel in his anger.

"You...you really don't know what happened?" Simon asked. They had never really talked about what happened after the tour. Alvin and Brittany had both agreed that, given their history, it was best to take things slow and not tell their siblings until they were ready. True to his word, he had never told Simon and Theo that they had started dating. Not even after she was long gone.

"No, I really don't know what happened. If I did, I would have fixed it years ago." He admitted. "I would have fixed it before she left."

He had tried to fix things between them, but she refused to talk to him. Then, suddenly, Brittany was gone. She had gotten an offer to start a fashion line and had flown to New York without even telling him. He had never gotten over the pain of it all. He had managed to get the girl of his dreams, only to lose her less than a week later. And he honestly had no clue why.


	11. Chapter 11

_Brittany clicked replay on the video, but nothing changed. Alvin said the same thing over and over each time she played the clip. Tears slid down her face as her heart pounded in her chest._  
_  
'This isn't happening' she told herself 'This isn't real'_  
_  
But it was real. Video didn't lie and the air date was clearly listed below. Her body shook with pain and a pit in her stomach that was beginning to consume her. She heard the door open and she knew that her sisters had come in, but she couldn't shake the feeling. She couldn't put on the mask that she had so easily used in the past whenever something had upset her. Alvin's words cut deeper than anything he had ever said in their youth. _  
_  
"Brittany?" Jeanette asked, but the chipette couldn't answer. She was sobbing now, the pain too much to bear._  
_  
"Oh, Brittany," Elenor said as she wrapped her arms around her oldest sister. "It's alright. It's going to be ok."_  
_  
"Why?" she managed to cry after a few minutes, "Why do I love that stupid asshole?" _

_"What did he do now?" Jeanette asked, placing a paw on Brittany's shaking shoulder. Brittany clicked play again. She could bear to tell her sisters all that had transpired over the last four days. She couldn't admit to them that Alvin had stood outside their door declaring his love for her and promising to prove he had changed, only to go back on his word the very next day. But as both of her sisters held her tightly, she knew she didn't need to. Brittany was hurting and, for her sisters, that was enough. They didn't need any more detail in order to be at her side._

***_The Next Day***_

_"Britt! Britt! Open the door!" Alvin hollered through the door. He had been calling and texting her for two days and she hadn't answered. Finally, he had gone over to their apartment and was now banging on the door._

_The door opened and Brittany appeared, her face twisted in anger._

_"What the hell do you want, Alvin Seville!" she screamed at him._

_"Britt! You've been ignoring me for two whole days! I miss you, dammit."_

_"Oh, NOW you think of me. Why don't you just get one of your fangirls to help you get over it!?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?_

_"Oh, like you don't know!"_

_"I don't Brittany! What are you talking about?"_

_"Why don't you go ask Katy Perry!?" _

_She slammed the door on him and Alvin stood there in shock. Two days ago, he had walked Brittany to this very same door after their date at the movies, their first official one. He had kissed her, held her. They had told each other they loved each other. And now she hated him? And what did Katy Perry have to it?_


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany ate another scoop of ice cream as she clicked the replay option on youtube. The sound of Alvin's voice filled her room once more as she heard the front door.

"Brittany! I'm home!" Jeanette called shortly before appearing in Brittany's doorway. "Oh, dear."

Brittany could help it. She burst into a new fit of crying as Jeanette crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her.

Jeanette gingerly moved the ice cream to the side and hit the stop button on the video.

"No!" Brittany snapped through her tears, turning it back on. "I need to hear it!"

"No you don't, Brittany," Jeanette said, clicking it off again. "You've heard it too many times already."

"But then why am I not over him? Why do I still feel this way?"

"Because you love him." her sister told her. "You saw him, didn't you?"

Brittany nodded as she tried to hold back the sobbing.

"He...he came over here today."

"He did? Why? What did he want?"

"To TALK! He wants to bloody talk! After all this time!"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Jeanette asked, "It might help you guys get over this thing."

"You heard what he said!" She argued, pointing at the laptop screen. "He. Is. An. Asshole! What more is there to say?"

Jeanette frowned, but she pulled her sister closer.

"Brittany, I love you. And I know that Alvin can be an idiot, but he means well. I'm sure that..."

"That what? There's an explanation? That he didn't mean it? Because he sure didn't want to tell me that five years ago!"

"Can't you just give him a chance? For your sake? It might give you some closure that you _clearly _need."

Brittany glanced around. The ice cream was slowly leaking out of the container she had dragged into the room after Alvin left and the floor was littered with an entire box worth of used tissues. Jeanette was right, she needed closure, but this was Alvin they were talking about. She had never really given him a chance to explain, but could he really say anything that would ever make her feel better?


	13. Chapter 13

Simon excused himself after Dave got home and stepped into the backyard and called Jeanette. At first, she didn't answer, but when he called for a second time, she picked up.

"Simon, it's not really a good time," she said as soon as she answered.

"Jeanette, please, this is important." He said, hoping she would give him just a minute of her time.

"Ok, but can you make it quick. I need to get back inside."

"Do you know what happened with Alvin and Brittany five years ago?"

"Um, kinda. She's been a little stingy on details, but I kinda understand. Why?"

"Because Alvin has no clue why Brittany got upset."

"What do you mean?" she asked sincerely. "How does he not know?"

"Beats me, but I think he's telling the truth. He told me he would have fixed things back then, but he didn't know what went wrong. Do you have any idea why Brittany is upset with him?"

"Well...yeah. But I'm surprised that he doesn't." She answered, sounding really confused.

"Please, Jeanette, just tell me."

"I...I don't know what happened leading up to this, but there's...there's this video. Oh, I know. I can send you the link. She was really upset when it was released. It came out just a few days after we finished that last tour."

"A video? What...what was it?" He asked, trying to remember what his girlfriend might be talking about.

"It was an exclusive interview Alvin did. He says a few things that really hurt her. She still watches it."

"Ok. Just...just send me the link and I'll talk to Alvin about it."

"Please do. I don't understand how he can't possibly know about this. It was a huge interview! And we all know he re-watches every interview he does."

"Yeah, at least three times! By the way...um...does...does Brittany have..._any..._feelings for him?" Simon's question was met with a long moment of silence.

"Simon...she...she loves him. She always has. Still does."

"Good, because he loves her."

"He told you that?"

"No, but I'm his brother. I know these things." His phone beeped and he realized that Jeanette had sent the link. "Ok, I'll let you go now. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, Simon. And let me know how it goes with Alvin."

Simon hung up and opened the text message. It contained a single link. He clicked on it and waited. As the video started playing, the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fell into place. But Jeanette was right. How did Alvin not know about this?


	14. Chapter 14

_"It must be great having so many fans, Alvin." the interviewer asked._  
_  
"Oh, yeah. I love my fans. They are awesome!" Alving answered, smiling as he leaned back in the small chair he was sitting in._  
_  
"I bet you especially like the girl fans, am I right?"_  
_  
"Well...who wouldn't?" He said with a laugh and a knowing smile. _  
_  
"The songs you sing...is there someone special you sing them for?"_  
_  
"Well, yes. I do often think of a special girl while I'm performing." Alvin answered with a grin._  
_  
"Really, and who is that special girl?" the reporter asked. Alvin took his time answering, tapping his chin lightly as he thought._  
_  
"Most of the time? Katy Perry."_  
_  
_Alvin looked away from the video and back up at Simon, confused.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked his brother.

"Because, Alvin, this is the problem! Don't you see how hurtful this was?" Simon asked through gritted teeth. It had been a long time since he saw his brother this upset. "Are you that stupid!?"

"Wait...are you talking about Brittany? I mean, Si, this was months, _months _before..."

"ALVIN! This came out less than a week before she left!" Simon pointed to the original air date that was listed in the video description. Alvin frowned. The date wasn't right. The interview had happened before they even left on tour. He searched his memories, but he was positive it was filmed long before he started dating Brittany.

"Well?" Simon said, impatiently tapping his foot. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Si, I'm telling you. That was recorded before..." Alvin stopped talking as he finally made the connection. "I recorded it before the tour. But then there was a mix-up and...and it didn't get aired. There was a ton of scheduling conflicts and we were on tour so I didn't...I didn't pay attention..."

"Alright, but surely you heard about this when it came out? You watch every interview you do at least three times!"

"Not...not this time," Alvin muttered. He had heard his interview had been aired, but he didn't watch it. He had been spending all his spare time with Brittany. She had been the only thing he could think about. When she had chewed him out he didn't understand, but now that Simon had shown him the clip every word she had said made perfect sense.

"Oh...my...god...SIMON! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE!?"

"You tell me! You're the one gushing about Katy Perry and your female fans!"

"But...but you don't understand! That was long before Brittany and I started dating!"

"Wait...you...you started _dating_?" Simon asked. "And you didn't tell us!?"

"We decided it together! Given our rocky friendship over the years we didn't want any pressure! After the tour ended, we started dating and then...then..."

"Then three days later this video came out. God, no _wonder _she went to New York!"

"Four," Alvin corrected. "It was four days."

"Oh, _now _you have a perfect memory."

"I wouldn't forget our first kiss!" Alvin shouted in his defense. "I'm not that stupid!"

"You kissed her?" Simon asked, letting his glasses slide down his nose, starring at Alvin over the rim

"Well...yeah...I did. Several times, if you must know." Alvin admitted. "Alright, so, we started dating, this video came out, and...oh god...I acted like I had no clue because I _had no clue._ Brittany must have thought...thought..."

"That you're an asshole?"

"Dammit! Why was I such an idiot my whole life?"

"Trust me, brother, I've been asking the same thing," Simon said, irritating Alvin all the more. "But on the bright side, now that we've figured out the problem, you can apologize."

"Five years later? Ha! She didn't want to talk to me back then, what makes you think she'll listen now? It's too late Si, waaaay too late. I've lost her forever."

Alvin collapsed into the pillow on his bed never wanting to get up again. Pain coursed through his body with the understanding that everything really had been his fault.

"It's never too late, Alvin," a voice said from the doorway of Alvin's bedroom.

"Dave," Alvin said softly, lifting his head up to look at his adoptive father. "Do you...you really think I still have time?"

"Based on how she asked about you the other day? I'd say yes." Dave said with a smile.

"She...she asked about me?" he asked, hope starting to break through his depression.

"I agree, Alvin," Simon added. "I think you still have a chance with her, but you gotta fix this."

"I suck at apologies, you guys know that," Alvin said, glancing between the two.

"Not when you sing!" Dave stepped to the side and they all stared at Theodore. "You are really good at apologizing with music."

"He's right," Dave said with a shrug. "And we all know that Brittany loves your music."

Alvin blushed again, recalling that Brittany was secretly his number one fan. Or was, at least. Alvin slid off the bed and scurried underneath it. He pulled out the guitar case that had been collecting dust over the past five years. As he pulled out the red electric guitar that was just the right size for a chipmunk, Simon pulled out a notebook and pen from the desk. Dave entered the room and sat down; Theo jumped onto his lap.

"Ok, let's do this," Alvin said, more than a little nervous. His family smiled at him and Simon adjusted his glasses, posed to write. Alvin strummed a chord and quickly made a few adjustments. A melody floated into his mind and he started strumming a few chords. "G major, Simon. And let's do four-four time. Let's see..."

Simon began writing, and Alvin began fishing for the right cords as he started humming a gentle melody.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Hey there everyone, Achip58 here!" Alvin said, waving at the camera. "I know that I usually only post videos of my gaming, but this video is gonna be a little different."_

Brittany watched as Alvin adjusted himself on the stool. She recognized the background as the living room in Dave's house.

"Jeanette, I really don't want to..." She started to say to her sister who was currently forcing her to sit and watch the video.

"You're watching it!" Jeanette told her sternly, pointing at the screen. Brittany sighed and turned back towards the computer. She knew better than to argue when Jeanette made that face.  
_  
"Um, you see, a few years ago, five to be exact, I did something really, really stupid," Alvin was saying. "And at the time, I didn't even know what it was because...because it was actually something that happened months earlier and it just didn't get shown to the world until later. And the timing couldn't have been worse."_

"You can say that again," Brittany muttered under her breath, not liking where this was going.

_"But it doesn't matter. I said somethings that hurt the person I love most in this world and I need to set it straight. So, um, well...I kinda suck with saying things so, I'm going to use this."_  
_  
_Alvin reached somewhere off camera and produced his red, electric guitar. Brittany felt her heart flutter at the sight of it. It was the guitar he had used on their last tour. The memories of that tour seemed to flash before her eyes. She had loved listening to Alvin strum on it playfully while the tour bus was moving. He would make up silly little songs that made her laugh. Looking back at those moments, it was clear that she was falling for him, just as he was falling for her, and that he was doing everything he could to make her smile.

On the screen, Alvin strummed a few chords and began singing. His voice was as clear and strong as it ever had been. The words brought tears to her eyes and a whirl of emotions stirred in her chest.

**_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_**  
**_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**  
**_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_**  
**_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_**  
**_Please believe me, every word I say is true_**  
**_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_**

"Jeanette, turn it off," Brittany whispered, trying very hard not to cry, "I don't want to hear this."

"Brittany, he made this video for you. The least you can do is watch it to the end."

A sob slipped past her lips and Brittany buried her face in her hands. Jeanette wrapped an arm around her as they continued to listen to Alvin's voice.

**_Still feels like our best times are together_**  
**_Feels like the first touch_**  
**_We're still getting closer baby_**  
**_Can't get closer enough_**  
**_Still holding on_**  
**_You're still number one_**  
**_I remember the smell of your skin_**  
**_I remember everything_**  
**_I remember all your moves_**  
**_I remember you yeah_**  
**_I remember the nights, you know I still do_**  
_**So if you're feeling lonely, don't**_  
_**You're the only one I'll ever want**_  
_**I only want to make it good**_  
_**So if I love you a little more than I should**_  
_**  
**_As Alvin slipped into the refrain, Brittany stopped holding back the tears. At some point, she heard Elenor come into the room and soon, she was sitting on the floor with each of her sister holding her close.

"But he doesn't mean it," she managed to say.

"What makes you say that?" Elenor asked.

"Because it's _Alvin_! Just wait...it's...it's probably a publicity stunt or something." She didn't look up. She knew her sisters were having a silent conversation over her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the pain in her chest and how much she wanted it to go away. She wanted to believe him, to trust him, but she couldn't let herself do it.

Song Credits: Please Forgive Me, Bryan Adams, 2010


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean she doesn't _believe _me?" Alvin asked the two chipettes that were standing in Dave's living room.

"She thinks its a publicity stunt. That you're gonna restart your music career." Elenor said.

"That's crazy! Just because Brittany returned to music doesn't mean that..." he let his voice trail off. Given their competitive history, it actually wasn't crazy to think he would restart his career at the same time Brittany did. He moaned internally. "Ok, fine. I'll give her that one. But at least she knows that the interview was filmed months beforehand, right? Before the tour?"

"Yes. You did make that clear enough." Jeanette answered. "But wasn't getting the reporter to appear at the end of the video a bit much? It was kinda a mood killer after that song."

"It's Alvin. What else can you expect?" Simon asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"All the more reason she should believe me!" Alvin cried.

"Alvin, she's scared." Elenor added.

"Scared? Why is she scared?" he asked.

"Because...your the only one who can hurt her like that," Jenette explained with a sad smile. Alvin met her gentle gaze and felt like he might start crying. Of course, it had hurt her, regardless of when the interview had taken place, he knew that. And that she thought he might do it again killed him.

"Why is it that every time I try to fix something it ends up getting worse?" Alvin muttered, more to himself

"But you always manage to fix it in the end though, right?" Theodore chimed in.

"I don't know what else to try. I mean, I tried talking to her. I wrote her a song, made a video..."

"Alvin, I...oh hi guys!" Dave said as he walked in the door holding a large pile of mail. "What's going on?"

"Brittany thinks my song is a publicity stunt!" Alvin whined. Dave struggled to contain his laughter.

"I'm...I'm sorry. But I can actually understand where she's coming from." He held up the mail and dropped in front of Alvin.

"What is all this?" he asked, picking up one of the envelopes.

"I believe that they are contract offers. Jet Records received several calls today about the status of your contract."

"What the...GAAAAAAH!" Alvin hurled the envelope across the room. "WHY? WHY DO I KEEP SCREWING THIS UP?"

"Calm down, Alvin!" Simon ordered in his take-me-seriously tone. "All we need to do is convince her that it isn't a stunt. That you really meant it and don't have an alternative motive."

"Oh, and how exactly am I supposed to do that?" He asked, glancing around the room. Everyone fell silent. "See, it's hopeless."

Alvin bolted out of the room and ran up the stairs, despite the protests that chased after him. He slammed the bedroom door and scurried onto the bed. Leaning back into the pillow, he closed his eyes and pushed back the tears.

After regaining control, Alvin slowly opened his eyes only to find himself staring at a poster from the Chipmunk's very first concert.

"What you are smiling about?" he asked the younger version of himself, sitting up in the bed. "This is all _your _fault! If you hadn't been such an idiot and a jerk, Brittany wouldn't have a reason to doubt me! She'd believe me! I hate you!"

Alvin grabbed a magazine that was beside him and hurled it at the poster. It hit the wall and then fell down behind the bed frame.

"Dammit," Alvin muttered. He slid off the bed and scurried beneath it to fetch the magazine. However, when he emerged into the light he realized that he hadn't grabbed the magazine but an old notebook that he had thought was lost long ago. He smiled as he traced the scrawled words on the cover with his paw.


	17. Chapter 17

_Top Secret: Do Not Read (Especially Brittany)_

Alvin chuckled at his younger self as he opened the notebook and started reading the notes he had started taking shortly after meeting the Chipettes for the first time.

_Brittany _

_Favorite Color: Pink_

_Favorite Drink: Camomile Tea (Except on Friday nights: Strawberry Margaritas)_

_Note: Don't call her Britt _

Alvin laughed at the note, which he clearly hadn't followed. He flipped through the pages, skimming over all the notes he had taken over the years. He had written about all their fights, all their silly competitions. He wrote about how much he hated her guts and how much he loved her. It wasn't a diary but more of a collection of random thoughts of a chipmunk who couldn't quite figure out if the girl was his enemy, best friend, or lover. He skimmed the written memories, crying at the harsh words he had written about her and laughing at his poor attempts at love poems. He shook his head at all the plots he had contrived to annoy her in their youth, but he eventually came to the last half of the notebook which was full of ideas on how to make her smile. Some ideas were simple like watching QVC with her when she couldn't sleep and making sure the tour bus stayed clean. Others were larger, like songs they could perform together or songs he could dedicate to her. But it was one of the last notes that caught his attention.

_Sing her favorite song to her. _

Alvin hadn't written down which song, but he didn't need a note to remember. He glanced over at the guitar and thought about another video, but shook his head. She had heard it recorded before and there were plenty of videos of the Chipmunks performing it. No, Alvin knew he needed to sing this one in person.

He picked up the guitar and slowly plucked out the chords. He had never actually played the song on guitar before but soon he had his bearings and was playing at the proper tempo. He laughed slightly at the idea of performing the old song, but he knew it was the right move. All he needed was a way to get in front of Brittany.

Alvin was pondering trying to serenade her outside her window but cringed at the thought. It wasn't a song that was meant to be sung in the moonlight. It had to be on stage. Suddenly, it clicked as Alvin recalled a recent phone conversation he had overheard the other day. He quickly ran back downstairs, guitar strapped onto his back.

"Dave! Simon! Theo!" he called as he pulled into the living room. Jeanette and Elenor were gone, but Dave and the others were watching television. Alvin jumped onto the coffee table and clicked the remote with his foot. "I need your help!"

"Yes?" Dave asked hesitantly.

"Did you ever find an opening act for the Chippers?" Alvin asked.

"Uh...no...why do you..."

"Well, now you have one!" Alvin said, not waiting for Dave to finish.

"You're going to open for us?" Simon asked as he peered at his brother over the rim of his glasses. "Are you serious?"

"Not me. _Us. _I need you guys to sing with me."

"What are we singing?" Theo asked full of excitement. Alvin grinned and slid the guitar around and started playing.

"_That old thing?_" Simon asked, his eyes growing exceptionally wide. "We haven't sung that in...forever."

"Exactly," Alvin said, still playing. "It's Brittany's favorite, but she's never heard it live."

"Really?" Dave asked, a little shocked. "_That's_ her favorite?"

"Yeah, she told me on the tour bus. You were there Simon. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Simon said, nodding. "Alvin was playing guitar and asked for requests. Brittany asked you to play it, but then we arrived at the stadium."

"And I never got another chance to play it for her." Alvin stopped playing and swung it onto his back. "What do say? Will you help?"

"It's not exactly an "I'm sorry" song," Theo chimed in.

"I know, but it's her favorite. And if I sing it, just for her, then maybe... _maybe _she'll see that I really am sorry. Will you guys help me?" Alvin asked, begging with his eyes.

"And what if this doesn't work, Alvin?" Simon asked, in his usual skeptical way. "What if she doesn't like it? What if she still doesn't..."

"Then I'll leave her alone," Alvin was quick to say. "I'm not out to ruin her life, Si. I just want to give this my best shot. I have to give it one last try."

"And what if does work?" Dave asked.

"Then..." Alvin pondered the question for a moment and smiled. "Then I'd be the luckiest chipmunk alive."


	18. Chapter 18

Brittany checked her make up in the mirror. It had been weeks since Alvin made his video apology and the night of the big concert had finally arrived. Her multiple tv appearances had helped her get her emotions back under control. The presence of cameras forced her to lock her feelings about Alvin in a tight box and put on a mask of calm collectiveness.

At night, she would still cry and rewatch Alvin's apology. She wanted to believe him, but after what happened 5 years ago, she just couldn't let herself trust him. While he did confirm that the interview was filmed long before he had first kissed her, the words he had said had hurt so deeply and the wound was refusing to close. She couldn't bring herself to trust him, not again.

Suddenly there was a loud amount of cheering and Brittany glanced at her sisters.

"What is that?" she asked. Jeanette shrugged and continued fixing her hair.

"Must be the opening act," Elenor commented as she adjusted the green dress she was wearing. "We still have time to get ready."

"Opening act?" she asked as the screams got even louder. "Who the fuck did Ian find?"

Neither one of her sisters answered her and she decided to go figure out what was going on herself. She made her way through the backstage area until she reached the side stage where she could look out without being seen by the audience. The crowd was cheering and as she looked out onto the stage, she knew why.

"Thank you!" Alvin called, waving out to the audience. "Thank you, but quiet down now!"

The cheering finally died down and Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing coming out of Alvin's mouth.

"Wow, thank you. Um, thanks for coming out to see the Chippers. Uh, just to be clear, I'm not here to sing with the Chippers. Tonight, I'm just here to open for them." Alvin paused briefly as several boos erupted from the crowd. "I know, I know. I wish I was singing with them too, but that's my fault. I'm just here to sing one song."

Brittany felt her heart skip a beat and her mouth went dry as Alvin began fiddling with his guitar as he kept talking. She could tell he was nervous, despite the confident tone of his voice. She knew him better than that. What he was saying was real and from the heart. And being straight with his emotions had always made Alvin uncomfortable.

"You see, there's this girl." He continued, "And she's amazing, but I screwed up. Really bad. She wouldn't talk to me and...and I just didn't know what to do. Actually, she _still_ won't talk to me. If you can believe that."

The crowd chuckled lightly and Alvin smiled softly.

"But that's alright. It's her way. She's sassy and isn't afraid to tell you off. But when she's hurting, well, she clamps down. I've seen her come out onto stages like this one when she's upset and you can't even tell that she was screaming, raging mad, or crying her eyes out just a few minutes before. Some people say she's a bit of a bitch, but...well, no...they're right. She kinda is a bitch, but I love her. All of her. Even the bitchy part, although I prefer it when that bitchiness _isn't _directed at me."

Laughter filled the arena again and even Brittany couldn't help but chuckle softly. Alvin's eyes sparkled in the spotlights and Brittany could tell he was getting over his nervousness.

"Anyway, I'm getting off track. I came here tonight because I wanted to try and win her back one more time. I honestly don't know if I can get, or even deserve, a second chance, but I gotta try. This isn't much of a 'forgive me' song, but it's her favorite and I gotta sing her her favorite, at least once."

Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat. Tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes as Simon and Theodore joined their brother on the stage. The crowd went crazy and the trio waited while the crowd settled down.

"Alright, well," Alvin continued after the crowd settled down. "Let's figure out if there's any magic to this silly phrase. So, Britt? Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bang bang?"

Brittany didn't know if she wanted to cry, scream, or laugh and it appeared neither did the crowd as a strange mix of noises filled the stage. Alvin and his brothers were laughing on stage and Alvin eyes suddenly looked over to where Brittany was standing. Their eyes met and Brittany felt her heart melt.

"This is for you Brit," he said, not breaking eye-contact with her. "Every song is for you."

Alvin kicked off the song with his guitar and soon the stage was filled with music. Tears rolled down Brittany's cheeks as the stage lights flashed and changed color to the beat of the song.

_**I told the witch doctor**_  
_**I was in love with you**_  
_**I told the witch doctor**_  
_**I was in love with you**_  
_**And then the witch doctor**_  
_**He told me what to do**_

_**He said that**_  
_**Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang**_  
_**Walla walla, bing bang**_  
_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang**_  
_**Walla walla bing bang...**_  
_**Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang**_  
_**Walla walla ,bing bang**_  
_**Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang**_  
_**Walla walla bing bang**_

As the song went on, Brittany turned and saw her sisters standing behind her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked over the roar of the music.

"Don't be a bitch!" Elanor replied.

"Yeah, don't be stupid!" Jeanette added. "He loves you. Just date him already!"

Brittany glanced back out onto the stage to where the boys were going into the second verse. The crowd was cheering them on, but Alvin kept glancing over towards her and she knew that her opinion was the only one he cared about.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself, realizing exactly what she needed to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Alvin kept glancing over at Brittany while he performed alongside his brothers. Even from a distance, he could see the tears on her cheeks. He had taken this as progress, but then, halfway through the song, she had disappeared. Not sure what to make of it, Alvin pushed through the rest of the song until it was over and the crowd was roaring.

Alvin thanked the crowd and quickly dashed backstage. He glanced around, trying to find Brittany, but she was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment filled his heart and tears stung at his eyes. For a moment, he had thought she would be waiting for him. He closed his eyes and pulled off the headset he was wearing. He tossed it onto a table and placed his guitar beside it. Alvin headed towards the stage door that led out outside.

As he pushed the door open, the crowd started cheering. Alvin hesitated but didn't look back. He waited for the music to start; for Brittany to ignore him and continue on with the show, but it didn't come. Instead, the crowd quieted down and Brittany's voice drifted to him, forcing him to look back.

"Well, uh, that was an opening act to remember," Brittany was saying as Alvin tried to steady his nerves. "I've never really told anyone this, besides my sisters of course, but I first heard that song when we were living under the steps of a bakery."

Curious, Alvin slowly walked back to where his brothers were standing. Simon smiled at him and pointed toward the stage. Brittany stood at the edge of the stage looking out at the crowd.

"The lady who owned the bakery, she loved music. She always had it playing. That's when I learned to love it too. We all did." She gestured to her sisters who were standing behind her, nodding. Alving couldn't tell if they were agreeing with her statement or encouraging her to continue. "But, um, there was this one night. I...I couldn't sleep and the lady wasn't playing any music like she did most nights. Instead, she was watching tv, much to my annoyance."

The crowd chuckled and Alvin looked back at his brothers. Simon shrugged his shoulders. Clearly, he had never heard this story either. Alvin glanced back out, hanging on Brittany's every word.

"But then, a song started playing and I heard this voice," Brittany said, "And, um, it was unlike anything I had ever heard before. So, I got up, left my sleeping sisters behind, and climbed up the drain pipe so I could look in the window. That's...that's when I saw Alvin for the first time."

Brittany paused for a moment and Alvin could tell she was shaking. Her hands were balled into fists and she closed her eyes. The crowd was silent as she took a deep breath before continuing.

"It was...amazing. Simply amazing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what I was seeing. Here was a chipmunk, just like me, on stage, singing his heart out and people loved it. And I thought I can do that" Brittany chuckled slightly and then added, "Well, actually, I thought I can do _better _than that."

The crowd laughed as did Alvin and his brothers. Alvin made a mental note to tease her later about how _she _was actually the one who started their childish competitions. He watched her, hoping she would glance his way, but she didn't. Instead, she kept her gaze focused out somewhere above the crowd.

"I ran to get my sisters, to show them, but the lady had turned off the tv before I could wake them up. Of course, I told them all about the singing chipmunks, but...they didn't believe me. Jeanette said that I must have been dreaming." Brittany looked back at the taller chippette who nodded sadly as the crowd chuckled, but Alvin could tell that Brittany's story was starting to take a serious turn.

"So," she continued in a softer tone. "For the next few weeks, my sisters teased me about my imaginary boyfriend wearing a red hoodie with a letter A on it. I didn't even know his name at this point. In fact, I...I started to wonder if maybe it really was a dream. I would lay there at night, hoping and praying that he was real. I was terrified that he wasn't. That it had all been a dream."

Brittany paused and she rubbed her eyes for a moment and it was clear that she was doing her best to hold back tears. Alvin wanted to run to her, to hold her, but he also knew better than to interrupt. Something inside him told him she needed to finish her story; that there was a meaning behind it.

"But then one day," she finally said, picking up the tale. "A magazine landed on the doorstep of the bakery. And guess who was on the cover?"

"Alvin!" The crowd cheered and Brittany smiled and nodded, confirming their answer.

"That's right. Alvin and the Chipmunks. Oh, I wish you guys could have seen the look on my sisters' faces when I showed them that picture!"

Everyone laughed and even Brittany seemed more relaxed for a moment, lost in her own story.

"Well, to make a long story short," she continued, "We ended up mailing ourselves to L.A. and starting our own singing career. And, we actually got to meet those 'imaginary' chipmunks. The best part? They turned out to be more amazing in person than we ever could have imagined."

The crowd sighed and Elenor and Jeanette glanced over at the boys, smiling. Alvin waited for Brittany to do the same, but she still wouldn't break her focus.

"Now, I say that, but I need to be honest. You see, Alvin can be...well...a jerk. An immature, insensitive jerk and, for a long time, I couldn't see past that. We fought, _a lot_. Just ask anyone. Yet, there was something about him that I liked, loved even, but I never let myself show it. I mean, who wants to love an asshole, right?"

Laughter filled the stage again and Alvin muttered a few swear words under his breath, chastising his younger self.

"But I do love him," Brittany admitted, sending Alvin's heart racing. "I've always loved him. From that first moment I saw him on that small television, I've been in love with Alvin even when I wouldn't admit it to myself. Eventually, I got to see that softer side of him. The side that is caring and thoughtful. The side that says up with when you can't sleep. The side that will be there when you're upset. That will hold you and let you vent without telling you that your stupid or not making any sense. He'll make you laugh and will always support you. And I loved it. All of it. Even the stupid, jerk side of him. I love that too."

Alvin took a step forward, wanting to be at her side, but Simon put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Wait," Simon whispered to him, signaling that Brittany wasn't done.

"But there was a problem," Brittany added. "I'm still that chipmunk under those stairs. I'm still hoping and praying that _this _Alvin is real. That it isn't made up or in my head. That there really is more to him that all his stupid mistakes and that annoying play-boy attitude. I'm scared. Horrified that it isn't real."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but Brittany made no move to wipe them away. Simon kept his paw on Alvin's shoulder, encouraging him to stay put until she was finished.

"Five years ago, I let those fears get the best of me. I let them shut Alvin out. I let my fear chase me to New York; to hide away from it. To hide away from everything I loved. My friends, my sisters, my music, but...mostly, I was just running from my own fear. It's the bitchiest thing I have ever done. And I threw away the best thing I ever had because of it. I've got a lot to make up for, and I'm starting with this."

Brittany took a moment, to dry her cheeks as Alvin held his breath.

"Tonight, I'm canceling the Chippers concert," she said in a braver tone. The crowd started to boo, but she held up a paw to silence them. "We are the Chipettes. Always have been, always will be. And we're going to get this concert started and I'm hoping that, _maybe_, the Chipmunks will join us. For now, seeing as Alvin kicked off the night with the first song I ever heard him sing, I thought I would return the gesture."

Music started playing and the crowd went crazy as the Chippettes started their performance. Alvin watched in amazement as Brittany's fears and anxieties disappeared from her body. Her voice rang out, filling the stage with music and transporting Alvin back to that school music room when he had first heard her sing. His face blushed as her and her sisters dove into the chorus. It was actually the perfect song for the two of them, in a weird way.

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold,**_  
_**You're yes then you're no,**_  
_**You're in then you're out,**_  
_**You're up and you're down.**_

_**You're wrong when it's right**_  
_**It's black and it's white**_  
_**We fight, we break up**_  
_**We kiss, we make up**_

"So," Simon yelled at him over the music. "What are the Chipmunks going to sing?"

"I don't know," Alvin yelled back.

"Can I make a suggestion?" a voice asked from behind them. Alvin turned around to see Dave kneeling behind him holding out Alvin's headset and guitar. "I happen to know this really great song."


	20. Chapter 20

Brittany's heart was racing as the song finished. As the music faded, she found herself frozen on center stage. This was the part that terrified her. It had felt good to finally put all her emotions into words, to let down her armor. Brittany had been too afraid to look off-stage, worried she might not finish if she saw Alvin. Now, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

_Trust, Britt, _she told herself. _He'll catch you. Just trust him._

Suddenly, the lights changed and a guitar could be heard in the darkness. A small smile spread across her lips, but when the singing started, it was Simon's voice that filled the stage. Opening her eyes, she saw him on the platform to her right, illuminated by a spotlight.

**_Oh, you shine bright_**  
**_Brighter than all the stars_**  
**_Brighter than fireworks_**  
**_So, I give you all my love_**

She stared at the chipmunk who gave her a quick wink and pointed to the other side of the stage. Turning, she watched as a spotlight found Theodore on the opposite platform as he picked up the verse.

**_And you're perfection_**  
**_Even in your mistakes_**  
**_Give affection_**  
**_Even when your heart aches_**  
**_When I'm away_**  
**_You're who I'm thinking of_**  
**_Because..._**

Brittany smiled as she turned to look behind her, where she knew there was a third platform. Sure enough, as the song shifted to the chorus, the main stage lights flipped on and there was Alvin, singing and playing his guitar with the biggest smile on his face. Their eyes met and Brittany knew that everything was going to be alright.

**_You are my home, home, home_**  
**_Wherever I may roam_**  
**_You are the place where _**  
**_I can rest my weary bones_**  
**_You are my home, home, home._**

The music went into the interlude and Alvin quickly set the guitar down and jumped down from the platform. In a heartbeat, Brittany found herself in his arms, his lips pressed firmly against hers. She forgot about the audience and the music as Alvin leaned in and kissed her deeper. Instantly, her worries vanished. His kiss told her everything. How the interview was a colossal mix-up, how she could tell him anything, how she could get upset and he would always forgive her. But most importantly, it told her that she was the only girl for him just as he was the only 'munk for her. As he pulled back, Brittany realized that the crowd had gone crazy, but she didn't care.

"I love you, Britt," he whispered in her ear, "I always have."

"I know. I love you too, Alvin." A single tear leaked out of her eyes, but Alvin was quick to wipe it away with his thumb.

"Don't miss your cue now," he said with a teasing smile. He stepped back and took hold of her hand, gently twirling her as Brittany started the second verse.

**_You're a diamond_**  
**_Brightening my cloudy skies _**  
**_Sparkling all through the night_**  
**_Light me up like fireflies_**  
**_See you shining_**  
**_Even in the darkness_**  
**_Stand beside me_**  
**_When I don't deserve it_**  
**_That's why I say_**  
**_I give you all my love_**  
**_Because_**

The pair fell into their old routine; they knew how to dance with each other without planning. He spun her around and she let him hold her close. They fell into perfect sync and their voices mingled as the finished singing out the song together.

**_You are my home, home, home_**  
**_Wherever I may roam_**  
**_You are the place where _**  
**_I can rest my weary bones_**  
**_You are my home, home, home_**  
**_You are my home, home, home_**

"Welcome home, Britt," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close from behind as the music faded. The crowd cheered and roared, but the only thing Brittany cared about was the fact that Alvin was holding her close and that she knew he always would.

***Song Credit, Home, The Chipmunks, 2008***


	21. Chapter 21

Dave watched as the Chipmunks and Chipettes pulled off an impromptu concert; replaying many of their greatest hits. The crowd went crazy with each song and all of the chipmunks looked happier than any of them had been in a long time.

Of course, Dave had known about the interview and how the release had been delayed. Brittany had told him everything and he could have stopped the mess dead in its tracks with a simple explanation, but he hadn't. Dave knew, better than most, that Alvin and Brittany still had a lot of growing up to do. Alvin needed to understand just how much damage his youth had caused over the years and how deep Brittany's fears ran. Brittany, on the other hand, needed to learn to lower her armor, to let Alvin in. It had killed him inside to suggest Brittany take a break from music and possibly leave L.A, but he also knew it was the only way the pair would learn.

As he watched them on stage, he saw that his gamble had paid off and he no longer had any regrets. It had been a long, hard 5 years for the both of them, but he had gotten to see the growth they had both needed. Alvin had shown his dedication and maturity while Brittany had finally let down her thick armor. They had found their way home to each other and Dave couldn't be more proud of both of them.


	22. Chapter 22

***One Year Later***

Brittany laughed as Alvin led her away from the party.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her further and further away.

"Somewhere where I can do this," He said as he stopped and pulled her into his arms to give her a kiss. Brittany melted into him, not feeling the need to argue with him. Too soon, however, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"You know, you still haven't asked me." he said with a childish grin.

"Asked you what?"

"What my favorite chipette song is."

"Alvin, what are you up to?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Britt! It's just that you've never bothered to take the time to ask. It makes me feel like you don't care and..."

"Fine!" she said, cutting him off, eager to get back to kissing. "What is your favorite Chipette song?"

"Single Ladies," he answered with a smirk. Brittany sighed, knowing that he was most definitely up to something. "What to know _why_?"

"Why is it your favorite?" she asked playing along. Alvin took a step back and started shaking his hips in a poor imitation of her dancing. Brittany burst into laughter as Alvin kept up the show.

"Alvin, stop it!" She said, unable to stop her laughter.

"Come on, you know you like it!" He swished his tail and bumped his hip into her.

"Oh god," Brittany muttered as she buried her face in her hands thoroughly embarrassed.

"What? I'm not as good as you? Prove it!"

Brittany laughed, but she played into his game and started her routine. Out of habit, she started singing along to the music that was playing in her head as she danced.

_**'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it**_  
_**If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it**_  
_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_  
_**If you liked it, then you shoulda **__-_

Brittany stopped suddenly as she turned to see Alvin down on one knee holding out a ring. She froze in shock as she tried to process what was happening.

"What?" he asked in response to her silence.

"Alvin..." she muttered as tears blurred her vision.

"I like it," he added with a shrug. "I gotta put a ring on it 'cause have you _seen_ the way you move those hips?"

Brittany closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands as she tried to decide if she should kiss him or slap him across the face.

"You're going to make me say, aren't you?" She heard him say, but she didn't respond, torn between tears and laughter. He touched her shoulder and she looked up to see that he was standing close now and their noses were almost touching. She stared into his golden eyes and waited for him to say more.

"All jokes aside, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice soft, but serious.

"Will you stop being so cheesy?" she countered.

"No promises, Britt. No promises."

"Then yes, Alvin. Of course I'll marry you."


End file.
